


that blue-eyed girl, she said no more

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, I'm pissed off and I'm not taking it anymore, Rafael is a piece of shit, Some of this might seem ooc, but I really don't care, post 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Post 3x19 fix-it.Rose has some things she needs to say (and do) to Rafael.





	that blue-eyed girl, she said no more

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO PISSED OFF. THIS SHOW, I SWEAR TO GOD. 
> 
> I know that some of this might seem a bit extreme and out of character, but I'm workin' through some Feelings about the episode. 
> 
> Over the top and angry writer translates into over the top and angry fic.
> 
> I also don't deal with how Rose gets out of prison here, because I don't have time for that right now.

“Wakey, wakey…” a voice sing-songed in the darkness.

Rafael’s eyes fluttered open; he was expecting to find Petra beside him, waking him with a kiss and eyes full of love. What he found instead was Rose, pointing a silver pistol at him, eyes full of steely hatred. He jerked upright and away from the gun, but Rose cocked it and clicked her tongue dangerously.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” she said.

“How?” he asked.

“Rafael, I am capable of so much more than you have ever given me credit for,” she replied, her eyes glinting. “Now, we are going to have a little chat and then we are going to take a little walk.” 

“We have nothing to talk about,” he said, attempting to sound brave but instead sounding like a petulant little boy. 

“Oh, we have plenty to talk about,” Rose responded, her voice smooth.

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say,” he said, leaning back against the headboard sullenly. 

Rose let out a mirthless chuckle. “Do you think that what you want means anything to me? Do you think I care about you at all?”

“Luisa cares about me, shouldn’t that mean something to you?” he asked. 

“She does care about you, or, well, she _did_ , anyway. Which is why I haven’t already done this,” she said. “If it were up to me this would have happened a long time ago.”

“How can you be so cavalier about this? You’re a monster,” he said. 

“I am what I am, and I don’t apologize for it. And I don’t pretend to be anything else. Unlike you,” she retorted.

“Me? I’m nothing like you,” he sneered.

“You’ve spent more time in prison than I have,” she said with a smirk. “Oh, and trying to frame me for a murder that you committed? Not only are you a criminal, you’re an exceedingly bad one.”

At the mention of Scott’s murder, Rafael stiffened. 

She grinned wickedly. “You’re not fooling anyone. Least of all me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, his heart beginning to pound. Rose rolled her eyes dismissively.

“But do you know what’s worse than that? You lied to your sister about having cancer to trick her into coming back here. Do you know how much it has hurt her not to have a relationship with you? With your kids? Do you know hard she has tried to get you to love her? And you used that against her. How do you not see how despicable that is?” she said with a sigh. 

“You really think you’re in a position to lecture me about what is despicable?” he asked.

“If the homicidal sociopath is telling you that you crossed a line, maybe you need to rethink your choices. I’ve lied, I’ve cheated, I’ve killed, I had her committed for god’s sake, and even I wouldn’t have stooped that low,” she responded, raising an eyebrow. 

“It was worth it. We got you,” Rafael said defensively.

“And look how well that has turned out for you,” she said, gesturing with the pistol before dropping her arm to her side as she paced casually toward the front of the bed. “In the end, you did me a favor. I’ve been trying to get her to see you for what you really are for years, and in one shining moment you did it for me.”

“I did no-“ he started, but Rose put up her hand and irritably shook her head. 

“No, we’re done with the part where you talk,” she said.

Rose moved to the window, looking out over the city below. “You know what the most ironic thing is? I gave all of this up. For her. For the last three years, I have been on my best behavior. I mean, I wasn’t a saint, but….I gave up everything I built, everything I’ve done, I gave it up because I love her. And in a heartbeat you ruined it.”  

She turned and looked at him. “She was happy, Rafael. You may not like why, or how, or with who, but she was. I had no plans to hurt you, to hurt _anyone_ , I was done with all of it. But then you came along and you fucked it all up. And for what? To be right?” 

“It’s justice,” he broke in.

She laughed. “Bullshit. This wasn’t about justice. You wanted to win. You’re no better than me. Difference is, I _always_ win.”

Rafael suddenly lunged forward, attempting to tackle her to the ground, but Rose reacted quickly, whipping him hard across the face with the gun in her hand. Blood began to run out of a cut on his cheek and he groaned, collapsing back to the bed. 

“I believe I warned you to stay still,” she said coldly. 

Rafael looked up at the woman standing over him and a wave of fear passed across his face. 

“You keep underestimating me,” Rose told him, her voice low and dangerous. “You might want to stop doing that, especially now.” 

“What does that mean?” he said with a tremor in voice. 

She smiled and raised the gun, leveling it at his head. “Time for our little walk. Get up.” 

He put his hands up and stood slowly. “Please don’t do this.”

“Don’t beg, Rafael. Be a man for once in your life,” she flicked the gun to the side, gesturing for him to move ahead of her. She pushed the barrel of the gun into his back and shoved. “Walk.” 

Rose guided him out into the hallway, keeping a careful eye out for stray guests. 

“You won’t get away with this,” he said. “There are cameras everywhere.”

“If you’re dumb enough to think that I left the security cameras on, then I don’t even know what to tell you,” she replied nonchalantly. 

She steered him toward a supply closet, opening the door and pushing him in. After shutting the door behind her she reached beneath a shelf and flicked a switch. A hidden door opened alongside the opposite wall and Rose nudged him forward.   

He stepped through the door and found a small, circular staircase that lead down toward the ground floor. 

“What…” he said, taken aback. 

“I ran a criminal empire out of this building for five years. I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve. Go.” 

Together they made their way downward, eventually reaching the first floor where Rose flicked another switch, opening another door that lead into a supply room near the kitchen. She carefully guided him out the back door and around to the side of the hotel. 

The moment Rafael realized where he was being led, his shoulders sagged. 

“You can’t be serious,” he said. 

The fountain sprinkled cheerfully as they came upon it, in stark contrast to the past events a handful of people knew had occurred in that very spot. 

“It’s rather poetic, don’t you think?” Rose said, her voice cruel. “It seems I buried the wrong Solano here the first time.”

Rafael panicked and tried to run, but Rose grabbed his arm and spun him around, kneeing him forcefully in the groin and letting him collapse to the ground. She pushed one stiletto-clad foot beneath his shoulder and rolled him over. He was curled up, groaning painfully, and she smirked victoriously. 

“I… _always_ …win,” she said, emphasizing each word with sharp tap of her heel on his chest.

“Please,” he begged through labored breath. “Think about the kids.” 

She sighed. “’Think of the children’? Really? That’s what you’re going with? If my feelings for Luisa didn’t save Emilio, what makes you think that’s going to save you?” 

“Rose,” a voice called from the shadows. 

Rose’s posture softened and she turned. “What are you doing here?” she said, her voice gentle.   

Rafael crumpled in relief as his sister stepped from the shadows. “Luisa, thank god,” he panted, nearly sobbing. She looked down at him with a mixture of pity and disgust. 

“I can’t let you do this,” Luisa said softly to Rose.

“Lu…” Rose began, but the other woman put up a hand. 

“I know why you want to do this. I can’t deny that there’s a part of me that wants you to. But I can’t,” she said, her words careful and measured. “I care about what happens to the kids. And as much as I don’t want to, I care whether he lives or dies. Even though I don’t think he feels the same way about me.” 

“Luisa,” Rafael wheezed from the ground. 

“I’ll get to you in a minute,” she said severely and he went quiet, stunned into silence. Luisa turned back to Rose and continued, “Let him live. For me. Please.” 

Rose met her eyes; emotions flitted across her face, the coldness of her feelings about Rafael clearly at war with the warmth of those she felt for Luisa. Luisa reached out and gently grasped the wrist of the hand holding the gun, her eyes pleading. Rose sighed and pulled her heel from Rafael’s chest, stepping away from him. 

“Thank you,” Luisa whispered, running her hand gently across the skin of Rose’s wrist.

She turned her attention to Rafael and in an instant her body language shifted from loving to harsh and unforgiving. She knelt beside him. 

“Don’t mistake this for an indication that I forgive you. Or even that I really give a shit about you at all. At most, I care that you aren’t dead,” she said, allowing her voice to take on a hard, cold edge. “As we speak the lawyers are implementing Dad’s, oh I’m sorry, _my_ dad’s amended will. We have you to thank for that, by the way. Scott made sure that if anything happened to him that I would receive it.” 

Rafael looked up at her pleadingly. “Luisa…” 

“Nothing, Raf. You get _nothing._ I’ve ensured that Mateo and the girls are well cared for,” she leaned closer to his face. “You better believe that they’re going to know they have an aunt now.” 

Luisa leaned back on her heels. “I hope you realize that you brought this on yourself. I had no desire to act on the will, I thought that I was being a good sister to my brother who loved me. I thought it would help you forgive me, but I underestimated your narcissistic bullshit.” 

Rafael looked up at her with a mix of fear and anger and Luisa cocked her head to the side defiantly. 

“Plus, it’s not like we needed the money, we have everything we could ever need and more. My wife is nothing if not a good provider.”  
  
She smiled teasingly up at Rose who smirked proudly back at her. Rafael’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, did I forget to mention that I got married?” Luisa said in mock surprise. “Oops. I would apologize for not inviting you, but honestly now I’m just glad you weren’t there to ruin the pictures.” 

“She killed our father,” he said harshly. 

Luisa sighed and ran her eyes across the fountain serving as an ironic backdrop to the confrontation. “I know. But that’s for me and her to deal with. He’s not your concern, I’m not your sister anymore, this isn’t your home, and you need to get your ass off of _my_ property.” 

She stood resolutely and Rose moved to stand beside her. Luisa took her hand, a slight tremble betraying her anxiety and inner turmoil, but only to Rose, the one person she could trust to catch her. The other woman squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“Let’s go, I’m done,” Luisa said. 

They turned as one and headed back into the hotel, Luisa fighting to keep her emotions in check.

“That was pretty hot,” Rose said softly, nudging her shoulder. Luisa let out a watery laugh and rested her head on Rose’s shoulder.

They passed through the doors of the lobby without sparing a glance back at Rafael. He didn’t matter anymore.  


End file.
